From A to Z
by MelChoco
Summary: [DRABBLE!] cerita tentang Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga, dua insan yang dipersatukan oleh basket, dengan segala macam tingkahnya yang bodoh, dan 26 hari-harinya yang absurd. [WARN INSIDE, SUMMARY ABSURD, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?] [AOKAGA!] Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**From A to Z!  
© **Melmichaelis & Chocowhitemuffin **  
Kuroko no Basket ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki **  
Warning!** Out of Character, Typo's, BoyxBoy, Sho-ai, Humu, dll. Hanya berisi kumpulan drabble.  
 **Pairing :** Ahomine x Bakagami  
 **Rated :** K+/T **Genre :** Romance + Humor garing + Friendship.  
 **HAPPY READING. GASUKA? OUT :*  
READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

 **A for Apple.**

Sore itu Aomine dan Kagami telah menyelesaikan acara one-on-onenya untuk yang kepuluhan kalinya, dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sebenarnya dari dulu ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal kepada Kagami. Pertanyaan ini sudah menyelinap di pikiran Aomine dari tahun jebot, semenjak ntu cowok dekil ketemu ama si cowok blasteran-Kagami.

Eh nggak selama itu sih, hehe.

Jadi begini, saat bertemu Kagami, Aomine mencium bau apel disekitarnya, walaupun nggak tiap hari sih bau apelnya. Yaa kalau dipikir-pikir anak tk juga tau kalo itu baunya berasal dari Kagami. Tapi masa iya Kagami yang ngakunya macho itu make parfum rasa apel?

Kebalik 180 derajat. Bukannya macho malah kaya bences taman lawang jadinya.

"Ehm, Kagami?" Aomine membuka percakapan, memulai sesi tanya-jawab.

"Ya?"

"Itu—kamu pake parfum apel ya?"

Hening sejenak. Rupanya Kagami sangatlah lemot seperti Pentium 3. Aomine hanya bisa maklum. Usut punya usut sih pikiran lemot mereka diakibatkan karena otak mereka gapernah diasah. Ya main basket doang sih kerjaannya, gimana mau ngasahnya coba?

Tapi ini lemot parah! Mereka bahkan udah sampe rumah Kagami saking lemotnya.

"Nggak kok, aku bukan pake parfum apel." Jawab Kagami sekenanya, yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang mendalam untuk Aomine.

"Terus pake apa dong?"

"Itu, aku pake sabun apel, biar wanginya lebih awet! Aomine suka kan?" kagami mengerjab polos, di wajahnya tampak cengiran yang ditunjukkan untuk Aomine.

Ohmy, kekasihnya childish mode on!

'KAWAII!' Aomine menjerit dalam hati. Pengen deh dia nyium Kagami saking gemesnya.

Tapi sayangnya dewi fortuna belum memihak Aomine dikarenakan dosa akibat kemesuman Aomine terlalu banyak—eh.

"TAIGAAAA!" Teriakan nyonya Kagami membludak mencapai 25.000Hz –buset- hanya untuk memanggil putra semata wayangnya. Dan setelahnya Ibu satu anak itu pun menghampiri cowok berambut gradasi dengan muka memerah karena kesal.

"MANA SABUN APEL PUNYA IBU, HAH?!"

 **DOENG.**

Aomine hanya bisa speechless. Ternyata oh ternyata, sabun apelnya punya mama mertua!

Sedangkan yang diomelin cuma bisa gigit bibir bawahnya. "Pstt..malu ma, malu! Ada Aomine!" kata Kagami sambil berpose satu jari taruh di bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk bicara pelan.

"MALU APANYA HAH? KAMU UDAH MAMA BILANG JANGAN PAKE SABUN MAMA! NGEYEL BANGET SIH KAMU! POKOKNYA KAMU MAMA HUKUM!"

Dan setelahnya, Kagami dijewer masuk oleh sang ibu dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung diluar.

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

 **Melmichaelis :** Holaaa minna-tachi, akhirnya drabblenya jadi juga, fyuh~ btw, ini fanfic pertama Mel di fandom Kuroko no Basket lho! Hm, maaf kalau jelek minna.. habisnya Mel juga baru demen ama KnB sebulan yang lalu, mohon bantuannya!

Okay, **review** please? Biar updatenya halilintar, pfft.

 **Chocowhitemuffin :** Hallo, ini Choco, author newbie yang baru memulai menulis di fandom Kuroko no Basket, sama kaya Mel-nee, hehe. Yoroshiku desu~ mohon bantuannya senpai! Jangan lupa **review** biar updatenya lancar, okey?

By the way untuk chapter depan bakal kita lengkapin curcol-curcol para author lho. Ini idenya Choco-chan~ (ini yang nulis **Mel** ) dan kebetulan yang kedapetan ngetik chapie 1 itu Mel, Choco kebagian ngebeta, chap 2nya gentian deh, hehe. Ohya, #AOKAGALAXY udahan ya? Tadinya mau ikutan, tapi udah telat~ coba diperpanjang sama **Kirigaya Kyuu,** pasti kita nyumbang nih :v bhak.

Hmm udah kali ya gitu aja? Pokoknya review sebanyak-banyaknya! Soalnya Mel liat fandom KnB pair AoKaga reviewnya sepi terus :'(

1 of 26 chapter,  
Melmichaelis.


	2. Chapter 2

**From A to Z!  
© **Melmichaelis & Chocowhitemuffin **  
Kuroko no Basket ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki **  
Warning!** Out of Character, Typo's, BoyxBoy, Sho-ai, Humu, dll. Hanya berisi kumpulan drabble.  
 **Pairing :** Ahomine x Bakagami  
 **Rated :** K+/T **Genre :** Romance+Friendship  
 **HAPPY READING. GASUKA? OUT :*  
READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

 **Pojok Review:**

 **Choco : Kyaaaa Mel-nee ada yang ngereview #nyekekMel-neeampemegap-megap**

 **Melmichaelis : I-iya ak-aku tau ka-kamu seneng TAPI JANGAN NYEKEK AKU JUGAA KALI #gamparchocopakedakimakura**

 **Choco &Mel : Oke, waktunya ngereview**

* * *

 **Kaylakeychan:**

 **Mel: Ini sudah lanjut~ dan Kagami emang suka nyolong sabun mamah tersayangnya. Choco: Sukanya jangan serius dong, duarius kek #digamparMel. Mel : Maaf Choco lagi sedeng, terimakasih udah suka fic ini. Gomen ga bisa update kilat. Mel &Choco: Terimakasih sudah mereview~**

* * *

 **Penikia:**

 **Choco; Iya aku setuju kalo Kagami itu Apel Tenshi *tiba tiba terdengar paduan suara menyanyikan Alleluya* Mel : Waduh ini cepet gak ya ? soalnya kuota kita berdua kering kerontang dan lagi bokek. Choco: IYAA AOKAGA EMANG PALING IMUT AKU PAL- #dibekepamaMel-nee. Mel : Semoga fic ini bisa masuk ke kokoro (?) para AoKaga shipper. Choco: Ini sudah update~ Mel &Choco: Terimakasih sudah mereview~**

* * *

 **Kurohime:**

 **Choco: Hehehe emang ya pair ini bikin ngakak~ kadang juga bikin mellow~ Mel: Bener tuh setuju banget dah pair ini bikin ngakak, pair ini juga imut kok (?) Mel &Choco: Terimakasih sudah mereview~**

* * *

 **Tsun-tsun-chin:**

 **Mel: Iya bener Kagami itu masih suci dan polos musti dari tangan mesum Aomine tuhh. Choco: Tuh si Aho udah nganggep mertua, padahal kan belum direstuin #dilemparsamaAomine. Mel: Ini udah update~ Mel &Choco: Terimakasih sudah mereview~**

* * *

 **Choco &Mel: Silahkan dinikmati (?)**

 **Choco: Choco minta maaf karena mungkin chapter ini kurang bagus, soalnya choco masih newbie jadi mohon dampingan dari Mel-nee dan para reader sekalian. Douzo~**

* * *

 **B for 'Basket'**

Kagami dan Aomine. Kedua eksistensi yang terhubung melalui permainan basket. Aomine dengan sifat sombongnya dan Kagami dengan tekad kuatnya. Keduanya saling beradu di dalam permainan itu. Sama-sama terombang-ambing dalam arus permainan itu. Dengan pantulan basket yang menggema disetiap sela ruangan dan keringat yang bercucuran di lantai.

Mereka yang memulai dan Aomine yang pertama memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Mereka yang memulai hubungan pertemanan tersebut, dan Aomine yang memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Kagami, apa sebaiknya kita hentikan hubungan ini." Aomine memulainya, dengan bola yang memantul di tangannya. Bola itu ia lemparkan dan masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

"Hah, apa maksudmu ?" Kagami menyerngitkan dahinya-bingung dengan sikap Aomine yang tiba tiba seperti itu. Ia mengambil bola dan kembali medribblenya. Aomine merebutnya dengan mudah.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kita harus menghentikan hubungan ini!" aomine melempar bolanya, membiarkan bola itu memantul menjauh dari dirinya. Aomine menatap tajam Kagami.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hubungan kita ini!" Aomine mendekati Kagami yang membelalakan matanya.

"Hey, ada masalah denganmu ?" Kagami mengusap punggung aomine dengan perlahan. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan usapan di punggung Aomine.

"Ya, aku lelah dengan semua ini, Kagami-" Aomine merogoh kantung sakunya "Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah disodorkan kearah Kagami. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin sederhana dengan berlian kecil sebagai hiasannya.

"Aomine kau bercanda ?" Aomine langsung memasang raut sedih, "Mana mungkin aku menolakmu" wajah Kagami sekarang memerah seperti rambutnya, Aominepun langsung memeluknya. Kagami membiarkan Aomine mengusap rambutnya. "Huft, kukira kau akan menolakku..." Aomine membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kagami, membiarkan hidungnya menghirup wangi apel manis yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Kagami.

"Baka, mana mungkin aku menolakmu, aku kan sudah menyukaimu daridulu" Kagami mengecilkan suaranya dibagian terakhir.

"Apa ?" Aomine membalas, masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Bu-bukan apa-apa" Kagami merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah

Kedua eksistensi yang dipertemukan dengan basket dan dipersatukan dengan basket. Kedua eksistensi yang menjalin hubungan lewat basket. Melewati bola oranye yang memantul dan perjuangan keras. Keduanya yang akan terus bersatu hingga akhir. Melewati beratnya percobaan, dan melewati segala rintangan yang menghalangi mereka.

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin :** Halo, Choco disini~ *iya lah disini emang dikuburan* #plakk Ehm, chapter 2 update desu~ maaf lama banget updatenya. Oh ya aku sama Mel-nee ketemuan di instagram loh minnachi~

 **Melmichaelis :** Gak ada yang nanya -,- #digamparchocopakemic

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin** **:** Ketemuan ama Mel-nee pas aku ngeshare foto Hana &Baozi *hayoo siapa yang gatau duo ini* lagi cosu Aomine dan Kise, udah deh langsung curcol bareng

 **Melmichaelis :** Terus tiba tiba kepikiran collab fic bareng gara-gara kita lebih suka ama AoKaga, yay AoKaga is dabes~

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin :** Karena Kagami itu MAJI TENSHI dan lebih IMUTT kalo dipasangin ama gangguro dekil satu ini #dilemparbolabasket

 **Melmichaelis :** Choco-chan, bentar lagi Kurobas selesaii hueeee *mewek*

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin :** HUEEEE IYAA PADAHAL AKASHI CUMAN DEBUT PAS SEASON 3 HUEEE *dan seketika kaca di rumah Choco pecah*

 **Melmichaelis :** Ya emang debutnya cuman season 3 -,- Tenang Choco-chan, masih ada Extra Game. Moga aja Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei bakalan ngebuatin sequelnya. Amin

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin :** Amin-eh kok malah jadi doa sih, yaudah minna-sama stay tuned di fic ini ya

Hari ini Choco yang nulis, dan yang beta-in Mel-nee. Thanks Mel-nee, dan thanks bagi para reader yang udah baca, baik yang udah review maupun silent reader. Terimakasih juga yang udah fav maupun follow fic ini.

Salam cantik dari,

ChocoWhiteMuffin&Melmichaelis

2 of 26

ChocoWhiteMuffin


	3. Chapter 3

**From A to Z!  
© **Melmichaelis & Chocowhitemuffin **  
Kuroko no Basket ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki **  
Warning!** Out of Character, Typo's, BoyxBoy, Sho-ai, Humu, angst gak kerasa, deathchara, dll. Hanya berisi kumpulan drabble.  
 **Pairing :** Aomine & Kagami  
 **Rated :** K+/T **Genre :** Romance+Angst+Hurt/Comfort  
 **HAPPY READING. GASUKA? OUT :*  
READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

 **C for Carnation**

Carnation pertama kuberikan padamu ketika aku mengakui gaya bermainmu. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Dan saat itu juga aku mulai terperangkap dalam jerat cintamu. Senyumanmu begitu mempesonaku. Carnation pertama yang melambangkan perasaanku, kini kuletakkan di dalam lokermu.

Carnation merah. Aku mengagumi dan menginginkanmu.

Carnation pertama darimu sebagai balasan carnationku, kuterima saat aku membuka lokerku. Carnation itu terbungkus dengan apik disertai sepucuk surat darimu. Tertulis dalam suratmu, kau menerima pernyataan cintaku. Seketika pula ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dari perutku. Rasa gembira mulai menelusup ke dalam hatiku. Kulihat kau berada di ujung koridor dengan senyum malu-malumu itu. Aku tersenyum dan menghampirimu.

Carnation solid. Ya

2 tahun kemudian, aku menerima sebuket Carnation darimu. Hatiku berkabung kala sepucuk surat bertuliskan 'lebih baik kita akhiri saja ini' kuterima. Kuremat kuat-kuat surat itu, tak peduli surat itu mulai rusak. Kupejamkan mataku guna mencegah air mata merembes keluar dari mataku. Namun apa dayanya, air mata perlahan mulai menetes dari balik kelopak mataku. Aku kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri. Dan hujan yang sedaritadi menetes kian menderas, menutupi diriku yang sedang menangis ini.

Carnation Kuning. Penolakan. Kau mengecewakanku.

Kabar selanjutnya membuatku kehilangan semangat hidupku. Secara tiba-tiba tenggorokanku tercekat. Badanku mulai limbung, tak sanggup menahan berat badanku sendiri. Kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan 12 orang tewas. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas namamu. Hatiku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tuhan telah merebutmu dariku. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

Aku mengusap permukaan kasar batu nisanmu. Mataku mulai perih. Kini semuanya kusesali. Padahal aku belum menanyakan apa yang membuatmu ingin memutuskan hubungan denganku. Sama seperti waktu itu, hujan kembali mengguyur permukaan bumi. Tetes demi tetes mulai merembes ke bajuku.

Aku kembali menangis lagi.

"Hey... kau tau... aku tidak mengerti... mengapa kau minta putus..."

"Ahahaha... aku terlihat gila sekarang, berbicara kepada orang yang sudah mati..." Air mataku masih mengalir dengan deras, diiringi hujan yang masih menerpaku.

"Aku membawa rangkaian bunga untukmu... kau suka bukan ?" Serangkaian bunga yang terlihat segar, kuletakkan dengan hati-hati di depan nisanmu.

"Hey... ketahuilah... aku selalu mencintaimu hiks..."

Rangkaian Carnation terakhir, kupersembahkan bagimu.

"Au revoir, mon amour... Kagami Taiga."

Carnation putih. Cinta murni.

 **TSUZUKU**

* * *

Au Revoir, mon amour: Selamat tinggal, cintaku

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin:** Halo lama tak berjumpa... saya kena WB jadinya updatenya lama, ada bahasa prancis nyelip. Saya ngambil dari gugel translate. Maaf kalo ngaco...

 **MelMichaelis:** Aomine dinistain...

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin:** No comment ._. kita balas review dulu

* * *

Kaylakeychan: **Mel: Wah ada yang nungguin story kita nih.** Choco: Ya bagus dong dan apaa adegan itu-ituannn! Silahkan minta ke Mel-nee, otakku masih volosh :v **Mel: Alahh boong tuhh, tiap hari kan kamu baca rated M** Choco: Masa sih ? **Mel: makasihh telah mereview fic kami** Choco: Adegan Kisu minta ama Mel-nee **Mel: Whatt ap-** Choco: Lanjutt!

Kamichizu: **Choco: rencananya sih ._.** Mel: yang diksi itu tanya ama Choco lah **Choco: ._. emm gimana ya.. posisinya kagami tuh lagi hadep-hadepan ama Aomine. Trus pas mau ngelus pungung Aomine disejajarin gitulah. Jadi yaa gitu dehh imajinasi Choco kan macem-macem** Mel: Maafkan Choco ya, Choco masih pemula jadi gitu dehh :v **Choco: per-chapter memang beda story-ssu~~** Mel: Gak dianggep flame kok **Choco: Terimakasih telah mereview ^_^**

Scarlet: Choco&Mel: Ini sudah lanjut~~ Terimakasih telah mereview

Ichimonji Allennad: Choco&Mel: Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^-^ Ini sudah lanjut~~

* * *

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin:** Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini

 **MelMichaelis:** Gak ada chat nih ?

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin:** Kuota Choco tinggal dikit, besok-besok aja dah

 **MelMichaelis:** /lemparChocokelaut/ Yasudah terima kasih telah mereview, mem-follow, dan mem-favorit fic ini :)

ChocoWhiteMuffin: Bye-bye-ssu :)

Salam yaoi,

ChocoWhiteMuffin&MelMichaelis

3 of 26

ChocoWhiteMuffin


End file.
